Compact optical discs (CDs) have been available for some time for recording digitally encoded audio program material such as music. More recently, compact optical discs have experienced widespread use as a kind of read-only memory (ROM) for mass storage of alphanumeric data for personal computers.
Historically, compact discs for audio program material typically have been stored in box-like plastic containers, and when it is desired to use the discs, they are removed from the containers and inserted directly into optical laser readers. In the past, however, when used for mass data storage, the compact discs were usually enclosed with cartridges to prevent the discs from being nicked or scratched during handling. Such cartridges typically have sliding doors opened by actuator arms after the cartridges are inserted into the optical readers. An example of such cartridges can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,817 to Sandell.
Recently, personal computers have added optical laser readers in order to take advantage of the high-density storage feature offered by compact optical discs. These laser readers for personal computers are similar to the optical laser readers used to read audio program material from compact discs in that the discs are inserted directly into the readers. These compact discs for use with personal computers are typically sold and contained in the same type of case used for compact discs for music recording--i.e., a light weight-clear plastic container commonly known as a "jewel box." Unlike compact discs in cartridge containers, the compact discs in jewel boxes are removed from the box and directly inserted into the optical laser reader.
These conventional jewel boxes for compact discs are fragile and subject to breakage. Moreover, these cases are difficult to handle. For example, it usually requires two hands to open the box, which comprises a pair of pivotal top and bottom sections within which the disc is contained. This not only is cumbersome, but dangerous, if for example being done while driving a car as can frequently be the case for compact discs containing audio programming material.
With the increasing popularity of optical laser readers for both home audio and computer systems, the storage of a collection of discs has become a commonplace problem. The jewel boxes typically contain a single compact disc and are relatively bulky to store. Because access to a compact disc is by way of a pivotal lid, a disc cannot be retrieved when it is stacked under other jewel boxes. The box must be removed from the stack in order to access the disc inside, which may easily topple the stack without some type of additional structure to provide lateral support.
Also, the increasing popularity of compact discs for home use has created a substantial rental market for the discs. Because of their fragile nature, jewel boxes are not amenable to the rough handling that inherently occurs when compact discs are circulated in a rental market.